


Packrat

by Immicolia



Series: Displaced-verse [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Other, Slice of Life, learning humanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immicolia/pseuds/Immicolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukumoya doesn't quite understand the human attachment to <i>things</i>.  Which is why developing his own attachments is so distressing to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Packrat

The fact that he has this big of a problem with it is starting to border on ridiculous.

Tsukumoya has always had an attachment to _knowledge_. Everything he learns he keeps, in some way or another, but then even the most seemingly irrelevant facts have their place. He has slowly and carefully been putting together massive databases that he can search and cross-check in an instant for years, all in the name of understanding.

But an attachment to _things_ is one of those purely human traits that he has always eyed with a bit of bewilderment. It's an emotional response, he understands that much. Something tied up with memory and nostalgia. And since human memory is a fleeting thing compared to his, he can see a certain amount of sense in it. Physical objects to help invoke memories of things so they aren't easily overwritten. For them it makes an odd sort of sense.

For him not so much. He will never forget that first shaky week and a half of existing with a physical form. He _can't_ forget it unless he goes out of his way to force himself to. He can access thoughts and sensations from that time in a fraction of a second. He doesn't need "things" to remind him of it.

He keeps that first set of clothes he stole, even though he doesn't wear them anymore, because it's convenient to keep spare clothing. The same could be said for the sweater he bought during that time that's starting to get a little frayed around the cuffs. It's not completely tattered yet and even though he could easily afford something new (and he has bought a few more things for wearing when he decides to head out and experience the city proper) there's really no point in getting rid of it until it's useless. These things he can rationalize (except he doesn't call it rationalization because that would imply that there's a certain amount of irrationality to the actions to begin with, and he won't admit that.)

But the laptop....

It was never a high-end model to begin with. Something he declared "good enough" in an obvious emergency situation which, partnered with a fairly decent desktop model, saw him through the worst of things. The desktop has since been gutted and upgraded, running quietly alongside a server tower he's set up in one corner of his cramped apartment. Spare parts carefully boxed and he might put together a second machine just to keep himself amused. Besides, another machine on the network won't hurt.

The laptop however should really just be wiped and sold. There's no sense in keeping it. No real point to upgrading. Honestly there's not even much he _can_ upgrade to make it worthwhile. He should just buy a new one. Or not even bother. How often does he feel the need to use....

"What are you fussing and pacing about?"

One of Tsukumoya's brows arches a fraction as he looks away from the screen in front of him to focus on the man that has currently let himself into his apartment. Setting his laptop aside enough to gesture at the way he's currently curled up on a futon. "We're calling this 'fussing and pacing' now?"

"You're browsing something. Given the choice you _always_ do that from the, how should I put this, 'inside'." Izaya hooks a thumb towards the server whirring away in the corner. "As a rule, there are only three basic reasons for you deciding to do anything in this world. One: when you feel the driving urge to commune with 'your city' as you put it, but that involves you leaving the apartment so we can disregard that one for now. Two: whenever I decide to come over. This is a possibility, but unless you've started stalking me even more than you already did I didn't tell you that I was coming by. Which leaves us with possibility number three." Izaya's smile flashes a bit too sharp and he holds up three fingers to punctuate his point. "You're in a mood. And whenever you start 'feeling' things that you can't quite process you immediately jump into that thing. As if a physical form will somehow magically help you understand. It's your... unique method of pacing around."

"Are you done?"

"I'm right, aren't I~?"

"Believe what you want, Orihara, you always do." Tsukumoya turns back to his laptop and a sharp bark of laughter slips past Izaya's lips as leans over in an attempt to peek at the screen.

"See~ Moody!" His head cocks a bit to the side as he finally catches a glimpse of the page Tsukumoya had been browsing through. "Eh? Laptop parts?"

"I'm thinking of doing some upgrading." The sentence comes out a little bit sharper than it should and he snaps the laptop closed and tries to wave Izaya away. "Look. It's clear that you just showed up for impromptu sex or whatever. Can we just get it over with? I have other things to take care of."

"Like upgrades." Izaya flops lazily onto the futon next to Tsukumoya, making a casual sort of grab for the laptop that is easily knocked aside. "I don't know. Your current behaviour is far more interesting than sex. Besides, I don't feel like rolling around with you if you're distracted, it's insulting."

"Usually you just see it as a challenge." He rolls his eyes as Izaya makes another grab at his laptop and immediately pushes it aside and out of Izaya's reach, his hands darting out to catch the informant's wrists to stop him before he can try again. "Really, the things that catch your attention are absolutely bewildering to me sometimes."

"It's unusual for you. Unusual things draw my attention. So why so touchy and secretive about it?"

"Because your nosiness is annoying."

"Says the creature that can conceivably spy on anyone in the world... and more often than not does. Forgive me for not respecting your privacy."

"You're forgiven. Now can we drop it?"

"No. Why the upgrades? With laptops it's far more convenient to buy a new one."

"Because I like _this_ one!" Tsukumoya snaps back, suddenly releasing Izaya's wrists and wishing the whole thing hadn't sounded so petulantly defensive. Especially in light of the knowing grin that curves its way across Izaya's lips.

"You 'like' it?"

"I'm used to it. I have things set up as I like."

"One laptop is very much like another. And how often do you even use it anymore?"

"I shouldn't have to explain...."

"No, you can't explain. There's a difference. And that bothers you, doesn't it?" Izaya leans back, chuckling to himself. "Ah, between you and Celty maybe humanity _can_ be a learned behaviour. Although Shizu-chan certainly hasn't figured it out yet. But you two almost act like people sometimes. Not enough to charm me, of course. You're both still monsters in the end. But it's interesting."

"Are you through?"

"Since it upsets you so much, yes. Although just as a word of advice, don't try to rationalize nostalgia. Just keep the damn thing and fondly remember our forced cohabitation, hmm?" He tucks a finger under Tsukumoya's chin and leans in close, his smile darkly amused.

Tsukumoya decides to not bother justifying that last statement with a response. Instead closing the gap between them and biting Izaya's lower lip.

They don't talk much after that.


End file.
